


craig's not a morning person

by sataehyungist



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, Drabble, Grinding, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning Wood, Ugh, im sorry, short as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataehyungist/pseuds/sataehyungist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crenny in the morning drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	craig's not a morning person

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete shit i'm sorry

The morning sun casted it's light across the sheets, making everything bright and peaceful. Kenny rubbed at his eyes, mad that his sleep was interrupted by the big ball of fire that hung in the sky. However, he couldn't stay mad for very long once his eyes found the warm body laying next to him. With his eyes closed and mouth partially open, there lay his boyfriend Craig. 

Ah, such a great feeling to have to be able to call him his boyfriend. Kenny still hadn't gotten used to it, even if it had been three years and counting.

Craig's hands gripped onto Kenny's bare chest, palms sweaty. Kenny smiled to himself, brushing some hair out of Craig's face. Craig's nose twitched, eyebrows furrowing. Kenny sighed in content while watching him sleep. His eyes traveled down his neck, where last nights previous events took place. Bruises and little teeth marks painted randomly across Craig's pale neck, making Kenny feel proud. It was his marks and only his.

"Baby, wake up." Kenny whispered, leaning in to nibble at his earlobe.

Craig, however, did not find it appropriate to wake up just yet. All Kenny received back was a middle finger to the face and a groan. Kenny chuckled softly, taking Craig's middle finger and sucking on it slowly. 

"Jesus, Kenny." Craig pushed him harshly. He took the covers with him as he yanked his finger out of Kenny's mouth and turned facing away from him. 

"But baby... I'm fucking horny and you look so hot right now." Kenny whined, bucking his hips up to meet Craig's ass. He needed friction— badly.

"When are you not horny? Fuck off. I don't have time for your raging teenage hormones." 

"That's not fair, you're a teenager too. Besides, you know you want me. I'm hard to resist." Kenny whispered near his ear. Craig turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, cold and piercing. 

"The only thing hard about you is your dick and it's not getting any action ever again if you don't fuck off and let me sleep." 

Kenny groaned, throwing the sheets off of him and stomping into their bathroom. He wasn't truly mad, just aggravated from the ache his morning wood gave him. He turned around, facing Craig once more.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me if you find jizz stains in the shower later." Kenny complained, slamming the door in frustration. 

Craig rolled his eyes, knowing Kenny would clean it up anyways. A small smirk formed on his lips, the thought of Kenny touching himself out of frustration and rejection turned Craig on. However, Craig was still too tired to keep thinking about it. He closed his eyes again, hoping to wake up without any interruptions next time.


End file.
